


Maybe One day...

by Drops_Of_rAIne



Series: The Art of the Soul [1]
Category: IDENTITY V, 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Adopted Child, Comfort, Domestic, Fluff, Hinted smut, Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Mystery, it’s gay, non con, okae, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 16:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drops_Of_rAIne/pseuds/Drops_Of_rAIne
Summary: The future of one Aesop Carl had he decided to accept the invitation and found the crest hidden in the lake.





	Maybe One day...

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of the future project I’ll be making. So you’re reading the ending, ending of it or the epilogue some what. This is just a test run since my writing skills have rusted from lack of use. Prepare for premature cringe

It was a quiet morning, the sun had already rose but the air was still cold. Aesop hummed as he felt the bed, the sheet barely covering his body. “Morning, My love.” A soft mellow voice spoke to his ear in a way that made shivers go down his spine. Slowly, he begrudgingly woke up, his hair a bird’s nest, his back littered in a beautiful painting of red and purples, his eyes still covered in sleep. He opened his eyes to see a Man with what he dubs the most beautiful of all blue eyes. The Man’s hair had curled so beautifully in his neck, framing his delicate yet masculine face, his long lashes resting a top his eyelids, a soft pink blush around his pale skin. To Aesop, he simply is Art in it’s human form. 

He hugged the figure close, hiding his face in his neck, his hands feeling the red lines he’d left. “Please tell me this isn’t a dream.” Aesop murmured in a small voice, fearing this would fade away had he made anything louder. The man merely chuckled, he pulled him to his lap, treading his fingers through grey locks “It’s very much real, why else would you think so?” Aesop looked into his eyes when he said “It feels too perfect.” 

The man chuckled before swiftly carrying his partner. Aesop yelped and held unto the man. “Come, let’s tidy up before Little Grey wakes.” And so they did, Aesop went a head and wore a simple light grey turtleneck sweater along with black pants to match. The man wore a white button up shirt with black pants, he tied his white neck level hair with a yellow ribbon. 

He left the room to find Aesop preparing breakfast, a simple dish of Eggs and Toast along with Bacon. He chuckled, swiftly snatching a white ribbon from the counter before going to him. Aesop jumped in surprise, but immediately welcomes the warm hands that tied his hair. “Wouldn’t want your hair to bother you now, do you little bird.” He commented before admiring his work. “What time is it?” Aesop asked as he was fixing the final touches of the breakfast he prepared. He hummed before looking at the wall clock “8:23, 7 more minutes before little grey wakes up.” “Let’s hurry then.” Aesop said as he placed the plates. 

The two of them went to a door that had engravings of flower made by his partner. Slowly, Aesop turned the knob of the door to see a little boy, asleep on his bed. The two turned to each other before a small smile appeared in their faces. They went to opposite sides of the bed as silent as possible. The man held the small boy’s hand while Aesop cupped his face. The boy’s white hair splayed out like a halo in his sleep. Slowly, Blue-Grey eyes awoke to greet the world. The boy gave out a big smile “Mama, Papa! Good morning!” The boy sang out. Aesop sighed whilst The man chuckled. “Why am I the mother?” Aesop asked the two of them with a blank face. The boy merely chuckled before saying “someone in primary told me that Mamas are more Beautiful than Papas!” Aesop grew flustered, but laughed at the face of shock from his partner. “Are telling me that Papa isn’t beautiful?!” He gasped, voice laced with jest. “Nope! Mama is just more beautiful” he said clinging unto Mama

The family of 3 ate their breakfast swiftly, and the pair helped prepare their son for the day. “Come on little grey, come to papa.” He said, trying to coax the boy into wearing his shorts and socks. “Nope!” The boy exclaimed running away. “Grey” the boy heard softly, “wear your shirt.” Aesop held up a small white button up akin to his partner’s. “Ok mama.” The boy said, going to his Mama and obediently stood still as Aesop buttoned him up. The man balked “is this how you treat Papa compared to Mama?? How unfair!” He stood up and went to the two. “If that’s the case, I must punish you!” He cracked his knuckles before attacking the boy with kisses and tickles. “Aw— ha! P-paPa st-staph! G-grey’s sOrRy—“ Aesop watched softly as he watched the duo have their fun, their giggles lasting a century. “We’ll never get down at this rate” He sighed. 

After that fiasco was done, they could finally do what they had planned for that day. Recently, both him and his partner had been busy. Aesop with all his clients asking him to ferry the souls of their love ones, him with soul photography. They’ve both been busy to the point they felt like they were neglecting Grey. Although they both knew that Grey was rather smart at his age, able to understand his parent’s jobs and the time it took. They still felt the need to make it up to him. 

Hand in hand, the both of them walked little grey to the park. Aesop held his tiny hands in his left, and a picnic basket at his right. They arrived at the location where it all started. The place Aesop had found hidden by the foliage months prior. The lake. His partner took in the scenery, recognition flashed in his eyes as he smiled solemnly, Aesop looked him in concern so he mouthed him later 

While Aesop prepares the picnic, his partner plays around with Grey. Aesop looked over and listened intently. The both of them huddled around the lake, he watched as grey sunk his hands into the water, meriment in his eyes as he watched the ripples spread out. 

“Did you know Papa used to go here when he was little?” “r-really?” “Yes yes, when I was your age I went here very often during summer along with my brother.” “Wait, Papa I have an uncle?? Can I meet him?” He smiled a sad smile with regret he said “sadly, your uncle can’t see you now, he’s long been in a better place.” “Awww”

So that’s what he meant. Aesop thought as he was adding the last dish left. It made sense to him why he insisted that they move into their new home, it must’ve been their old summer home centuries ago. It was a miracle that place wasn’t run down, but was well taken care off. And it would make sense why the pin was there too. Why mention it now though? His thoughts were interrupted the moment he realized he was finished with the preparations. He then called both of them over to eat. 

The 3 of them ate in confortable silence. All of them admiring the flowers growing in the field, the clean air that had filtered through and the pristine waters only meters next to them. When Grey had finished, he decided to chase the rogue butterfly that had landed near him. His partner took out his Camera and took shots of the scene. “You can never let go huh?” Aesop said softly. His partner smiled.

“Somethings are meant to be let go, but there’s an exception. We need to let go, that’s true, but whatever we do, we still carry the past with us.”

The camera in his hands as proof, it’s lense glinted a a tint of blue. “However, you’re right.” He brought the camera down and looked at Aesop. The love in his eyes evident by the way he looks at him. “Had I not let go of the past, I never would have met you.” 

A breath, a mere breath escape Aesop at that moment, but he smiled. “If I dwelled in the past I’d never meet you, and that scares me the most.” The man grew surprised as tears fell from Aesop eyes. His lips pursed as he tried to wipe away whatever disrupted his vision. “Th-this feels p-pathetic” he felt the man carry his body close to his, the warmth made him feel safe. “It isn’t. because of you, I had the chance to change. A chance for a new life.. I wouldn’t want it any other way..” 

Aesop hugged him tight, “T-thank you for he-helping me ch-change, a-and Thank you for staying with me.” He stopped to look him in the eye. 

 

 

“Joseph.”

 

 

 

Unbeknownst to them, The little boy had wondered to the lake. Like his Mother he was bewitched by the blue of the pristine water, and like Aesop he too touched the water. The ripples it sent came back as if someone answered his call, and someone did. The boy, grey, watched as his own reflection had warped and warped until a face of another boy came up. Grey grew in awe as he watched the boy appear before him more clearly. “It’s Good to see you again, it’s been awhile since I’ve seen you.” The reflection smiled “I told you they would come.” Grey returned the smile tenfold. 

“Thank you for helping me meet them.” 

“I don’t need your thanks, just promise me you’ll be happy with them.”

“WE, can be happy with them together.”

Softly he heard Aesop beckoning him back. He turned to the lake before saying “after all, you’ll always be with me.” The pin in his white button up as his proof. As he left, he heard a sweet sound of laughter. 

“Right you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie this is just a spoiler den lol


End file.
